


Temptation (Daryl Dixon)

by Im_A_Serious_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Serious_Writer/pseuds/Im_A_Serious_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Woodberry was burned down and the majority of the people that resided there were killed by The Governor, Knox moves into the prison with the rest of the people Rick rescued.</p>
<p>Certain people take more of a liking to her than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It All Began

I'd say i was a good fighter. I was definitely more skilled with knives and my hands and feet than i was using a gun. I woke up pretty early this morning so i was making rounds around the cell block, talking to those on watch. I walked outside after about an hour and saw Rick down at the bottom of the field messing about with his vegetable patch. Signing i stood and waited patiently just watching the sky. Carl came out a few moments later and greeted a 'Good morning' as he passed to go and talk to his dad. 

After a few hours the majority of people were up and about, Carol was cooking in the home made shelter out next the the cell block and Patrick was hovering around as he usually does. I'll be the first one to admit, he really gets on my nerves. He's just such a kiss ass and it gets really annoying at times. I was stood leaning against the bench Carol was cooking on. 

"So... Seen anyone you like?" Carol waggles her eyebrows at me. I giggle and just shake my head. It was a blatant lie and she knew it.  
"You know, i still have my mom senses and i can tell when someone's lieing to me, especially a kid" She said chopping a carrot.  
"I am not a kid, Carol. I'll have you know i'm 22 in 4 days!" I point out with a smug grin on my face as i steal a carrot stick, nearly loosing a finger in the process.  
"Yeah yeah, you've reminded me for the past week. I'll throw you a party." She says sarcastically. I laugh and we continue to chat about random stuff. I've grown very close to Carol over the past few weeks i've been here. Actually i've grown close the a lot of Ricks group. So much so i'm now on the council. That consists of Glenn, Hershel, Carol, Daryl, Sasha and now me. Rick took a step back and decided not to be in the decision making process... I was pulled from my thoughts by a chorus of people saying 'Hey Daryl!'.

"Hey." I heard from behind me. I didnt move but turned my head slightly. I knew it was Daryl just by the voice. And the fact that he had a chorus of people making his entrance known.  
"Morning Sunshine" I say with a southern accent and a cheeky grin as i hang a carrot stick out my mouth like a piece of hay. Me gives me a small smile.  
"Smells good" He says picking up a bowl.  
"Just so you know. We knew you first." Carol says as she scoops some cooked vegetables into Daryls bowl.  
"Stop." He says as he throws food into his mouth.  
"Y'know Rick brought a lot of them in too..." He says with his mouth full...  
"Not recently, You, giving strangers sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're going to have to learn to live with the love." I say as i too shovel vegetables into my mouth.  
"Right..." He says.  
"Come on, i need to show you something." I say as i pinch a slice on cucumber off the bench.  
"I'm going to shop your hand off in a minute, missy!" Carol warns as i grin.  
"Sorry, Mom." I reply sarcastically and she just grins. Daryl begins to follow me, but not before Patrick spots him... That kid. I will strangle him i swear.  
"Mr Dixon." Here we go."I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday." Kiss ass. "It was a real treat, sir." Sir? Who the hell is he talking to? Daryl's not a 'sir'... Far from it. "And i would be honored to shake your hand." Little bug eyed cretin. I roll my eyes. 

Daryl notices my eye roll and smiles the tiniest bit. He looks at me, then Carol, then Patrick. He sucks on his fingers to remove the food from them before slapping his hand into Patrick's. I snort and Patricks eyes shoot to me giving me a slight glare. However, he'd never have the balls to say anything to me. He's been scared of me every since i punched him in the nose in Woodbury and broke it. All because i didnt understand something in a book and he called me stupid and inferior to him because he was smarter and before the apocalypse blah blah blah, i stopped listening and hit him. 

As we walked through the yard, i spotted a group down at the fence taking out walkers that were piling up... 

"It looks to me like we're not going to be able to spare a lot of people for the supply run." I explain.  
"Well if there's a group ready to go we'll get a move on it." He says. Again with his mouth full. Damn redneck.  
"Yeah, well the thing is... There's been a pretty big build up over night. Too many to take out with the group size we have... Not to mention they're not exactly shit hot at getting on things are they?" I stand and look at the groups of walkers piling up at the fence.  
"There's a shit tone more moving towards tower 3 and even more towards tower 4. It's getting almost as bad as last time. And we nearly caved then. It's manageable for now. But not for long unless we do something about it." I continue.  
"The fence clingers make a lot of noise. Attracts the rest of them." I pause. "Sorry, sugar" i say, again with a southern accent. SOrt of making fun out of his, but he didnt mind. He just shoved me and started to walk off.  
"Hey, Daryl!" I shout after him. He turns and raises an eyebrow.  
"How about i come with you guys. On the run. I mean, everything's held down here and i'm say doing nothing. Might as well make myself useful." I stand with a hand on my hip and the other one covering my eyes from the blazing sunshine.  
"I suppose you might be useful" He nods at me then carries on walking away. I smile.

About an hour later, we were loading up the trucks to head out. Cody decided he wanted to come with. As did Bob. So Me and Daryl were packing the back of the car with crates while Sasha and Tyreese loaded up the truck and emptied the truck bed. Beth emerges from the cell block and her and Cody talk for a while. 

"Eck..." Daryl scrunches his face as we watch them.  
"What's got you in a knot?" I ask, picking the crate off the ground and carrying it over to the truck.  
"It's like a damn romance novel." He answers me and teased Cody at the same time. 

Michonne comes through the gate as we load up the medical supplies and hands Carl a stack of comics. He runs straight inside and Rick talks with her for a while. Everyone piles in the car or the truck and Daryl gets on his motorbike. I'm about to get in the truck with Sasha when i hear a whistle from Daryl. I walk over to him. 

"Get on." He says pointing behind him to the back seat of the bike.  
"What?" I ask, making sure i heard right.  
"You've been buggin' my ass to get a ride on this thing for weeks. Get on before i change my mind" He tells me as he starts the bike up. I dont need to be told twice. I climb on and make myself comfy, making sure that my machete knives are secure on my back. I had no idea where to put my hands until he reached behind and grabbed my wrist pulling it forward to hold his jacket. So i follow as im silently told and hold onto him, leaning into him in the process.

He's so warm. And comfy. And although i do feel a tad bit awkward being this close to him i'm sort of giddy with excitement too... I've never been this close to Daryl before. I mean yeah, we low-key flirt with each other (Or as much as Daryl classes as flirting anyway) and push and shove each other around but i've never been so close to him. The rumble of the bike is calming to me. My dad was in the army, bomb squad and my mom was a front line medic in the Marines. I never saw much of my parents but non the less i had a good upbringing. I've been working with Doctor S and Herchel in the infirmary for a while now. 

I held Daryl tight as we made our way down the dirt path towards the main gate. Daryl stops next to Rick and Michonne and i get a sly grin and a raised eyebrow from Michonne as we pull up to them. 

"What's goin' on! Look who's back!" Daryl remarks as i wave and grin back to her.  
"Didn't find him." She replies and we all just nod. They carry on talking and i just zone out. They're talking about the Governor and i want nothing to do with that man. He ruined my life. Wiped out the only family i had left and left us for dead. If it wasnt for Rick and the group we'd all be left there at Woodbury, starving, terrified and unprotected. I'm snapped out my my thoughts by the bike roaring to life again... Rick opened the gates and we were on our way to the big supermarket Daryl spotted a few days ago with Michonne and Glenn now joining us too.


	2. Oh Dear

We rode along long abandoned roadways for what seemed like a lifetime before we stopped at the supermarket. It was big, surrounded by a metal fence, filled with Army tents and vehicles. It looked like they had a pretty decent set up here... Had being the most relevant word. I jump off the back of Daryls bike and stretch my legs out a bit and cracking my back. 

"What is this place?" Bob asks.   
"The army came in an' put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place out on a run, there was a bunch of walkers behind this cainlink fence." Daryl explains.   
"Keeping people out like a pack or guard dogs?" I chip in. He turns to look at me and nods.   
"So what? They all just left?" Bob looks around to see if there were any walkers around us. Nope. None.   
"Listen" Sasha prompts. Smiling. We all fall silent and listen. Classical music plays through the air... Wait, classical?! What?   
"You drew em' out?" Michonne clicks on.   
"Put a boom box out here a few days ago." She explains.   
"Hooked it up to two car batteries." Glenn checks his gin as he finishes Sashas sentence.   
"Nice... And who's idea was that?" I asked. Sasha nodded to Glenn and Daryl. I nod my head and smile. 

"Alright, enough chatterin', let's make a sweep, make sure it's safe. Grab what you can we'll come back tomorrow if we have to, with more people." He sounds like a true leader to be honest. I yank a knife out of my back and make my way into the medical tent. 

It all seems very familiar to me. I grew up around this. My dad being who he was and what my parents did for a living before the world went to shit. I spent the majority of my life around medicines and injuries. The tent's clear, except a few decaying bodies but they're not getting up again, and i move in to check the boxes inside. Theres quite a bit of medicine and medical equipment in here... I slide my backpack off my back and pile as much as i can into the bag. Aspirin, Ibuprofen, sterilized equipment still packaged up, respirators, anti-biotics, first aid kits, bandages, and things of the like. I'm just finished going through the last cabinet at the other end of the tent when i hear a rustle behind me, I grip my knife tight and yank the curtain of the tent open ready to strike. 

"Wowowowow! Hold off on the butchery there, girl!" Daryl shouts. I sigh a breath of relief and carry on packing the bag. When i'm finished i close the bag and slide it back onto my back. I head out with my knife in hand to find the others since Daryl didnt stick around after our brief encounter. 

I find them sat out front of the store. I walk over and hear light conversation coming from the group. Daryl bangs on the window and sits down on the ledge.   
"Give it a minute" He says his eyes wandering around the scene infront of him then landing on me. Zach is stood leaning against the wall and Michonne is pacing back and forwards.  
"Okay i think i got it..." Zach voices looking smug. I frown in confusion and look to Michonne, She's doing the same.   
"Got what?" We ask simultaneously.   
"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn..." He says and sits on the ledge just down from Daryl.   
"He's been trying to guess for like 6 weeks." Daryl muses. I giggle. I could ruin it all... Carol told me. What can i say? I was curious.   
"Hey! I'm pacing myself. Okay, one guess per day" He says smiling at the tree of us like he's finally cracked it.   
"Aright then... Shoot" Daryl prompts. Oh i can't wait to hear this one... Zach pauses.   
"Well, seeing how you are at the prison, you being on the council, You're able to track, you're helping people. While still being kind of... sir-ly" I snort a laugh and Michonne;s face pulls into a very funny look.   
"Homicide Cop" Zach finishes. I burst out into a fit of giggles. And Michonne snorts, bursting into a full on laugh. Daryl looks quite insulted.   
"What's so funny?!" He asks the two of us.   
"Nothin'" Michonne replies and walks off to talk to Sasha and Tyreese. Daryls eyes swing to me as i still giggle.   
"Huh? Whats's so funny?" He asks me this time.   
"Haha nothing, it makes perfect sense." I attempt to calm my laughter.   
"Actually, The mans right, undercover." Daryl has his serious face on and i just sit down on the floor cross legged.   
"I mean i dont like to talk about it because you know, it's some heavy shit, you know?" He looks at Zach and the kids believing it, Hook, Like and Sinker.   
I laugh again and Daryl glares at me slightly. Which only makes me have to stiffle another laugh.   
"come on dude, really?" Zach asks, and Daryl just stares at him. 

All ofa sudden the walkers ram themselves up against the window of the store and i see Daryl jump slightly at the impact. I stand up and walk to Michonne.   
"A Homicide Cop? Really?" I ask and she giggles and shrugs. We ready ourselves near the door ready to open it.   
"You ready to do this detective?" Michonne asks Daryl and he just grunts in responce. 

The doors get opened and one by one the walkers pile out and get hit by a knife, bat or crow bar. Sasha gives us our orders and we head off on high alert incase there's more walkers lingering. I grab a shopping cart and start heading off towards the blankets and home accessories. I find the isle im looking for and pile the cart with blankets, bedding, pillows, candles, plates and cooking equipment as well as a couple of mugs and glass jars, big 'under-bed' boxes for Rick to keep his vegetables in when he picks them and i head off to the front of the store, i meet up with Michonne who has a cart full of tins and toiletries. 

"Here, i'll tie the carts together and take them out to the truck, you go and get as much more as you can." She nods and i tank the bottom of my shirt off leaving it coming just above my bellybutton and shove the carts out towards the truck. I'm almost finished putting the last crate of cans in the back of the truck when i hear a bang and shouts. I just throw them into the back of the truck, slam the tail gate shut and run towards the store.


	3. Run, Run As Fast As You Can

I slammed the door of the truck bed shut and sprinted towards the store.   
"DARYL!!" I shouted.   
Just before i got to the door i saw the Helicopter cave through the top of the ceiling of the store. I stopped dead and gasped.   
"Shit" I cursed. I just happened to catch a glimpse of the walkers falling through the ceiling as i ran through the store, i see Bob under a fallen shelving unit and a walker trying to get to him from behind. He was lashing out at it with his feet and so far managing to defend himself but he was pinned and couldnt move.   
I ran towards him and stabbed the walker in the head, throwing it out of the way and grabbing Bob's feet. He attempted to kick out before he noticed it was me. I yanked him out from under the shelf just in time for another walker to fall on top is making it collapse further. 

"Thanks" He says as i yank him up from the ground.   
"Get outside now!" I head Daryl shout from across the other side of the store. I look up to see him standing on boxes surrounded by walkers.   
"DARYL!" I call out and throw him my gun. He catches it and starts shooting the walkers around him. 

"Come on" I grab Bobs shoulder and pull him towards the door just as another walker drops from the ceiling. I swung my knife at it and missed catching it in the wooden shelf instead. I cursed and kicked it back as hard as i could. Grabbing the knife firmly i yanked it out of the wood and sliced the head off the walker i'd just kicked as we ran past it.   
I hear Zach scream from behind me and i turn to see a walker had his leg. The helicopter from the roof was seconds from caving in and i knew it was a death wish going back to try and save him.   
"Bob! Go!" I order him and shove him towards the door. 

I started back towards Zach just as Daryl grabs me. His arm firmly around my waist as he runs towards the door with me, leaving Zach to get eaten by the walker. The helicopter caves through the roof turning the store into just another graveyard that someone can scavenge something from in the future... We all get to the front door and everyone is accounted for... except Zach... Poor kid. Beth will be heart broken. I pant as i slide my knife back into the holder on my back. I wipe the sweat from my forehead.   
"Well... Shit" i breathlessly laugh.

**Carl's P.O.V**

I know i said to patrick that i wouldnt go to story time but i was curious. So i decided to take a peek at what it was like... I slid into the library quietly through the open door as Carol was reading some book about burning towers. I crouched down behind the book case so they couldnt see me but i could listen... When suddenly she stopped reading mid-sentence. I frown to myself. 

"Should i go and take watch now, ma'am?" A little boy asks.   
"Yes, Luke you do that" Carol nods. I can see what they're doing through the gaps between the books in the case im hiding behind. Carol get's up and opens the crate she's been sat on. SHe pulls out a tray with knives on...   
"Today we're talking about knives. How to use them, how to be safe with them and how they can save your life." She starts placing the star down on the floor.   
"Ma'am, can i be dismissed?" Patrick asks. He doesnt look so good... Carol frowns.   
"What is it?" She asks.   
"I'm.. uh... Not feeling very well." He admits. Breathing deeply.   
"Well sometimes you have to fight through it. What happens if you wind up out there alone? You just give up because you're feeling bad." She pressed. He shakes his head.   
"No.. It's just, i dont want to barf on anyone." He answers. She nods towards the door and answers with a 'go' before turning back to the small class of children she has infront of her. Patrick borderline sprints out of the room.   
"So today we're going to learn how to hold a knife, how to stab and slash and where to aim for-"She catches a glimpse of me as i slowly stand from my crouching position. She jst looks at me for a second before talking.   
"Please... Don't tell your father." She pleads. I shake my head and run out of the room... What should i do...? 

*Knox's P.O.V*

I'm sat on the back of Daryl's bike again. Holding onto him tight. I lean my head onto his back and breathe. I cant believe we lost Zach... I cant believe a simple supply run turned South so quickly. I guess that's just life now. Everything is dangerous, even the simple things. I should be thankful that there's only one casualty.. There could of been a lot more. I breathe a sigh of relief as we pull up to the gates. Maggie opens them for us and we ride in. We park up near the cell blocks and i head straight for my cell... I need a wash. I feel so tired... Not physically but mentally. Daryl was going to talk to Beth about Zach. Glenn and everyone's gone back to their respective partners or cells and i kicked off my shoes in my cell, grabbed a towel and my bikini and headed for the shower block. THere was no point in taking clean clothes with me, these one's weren't that dirty. 

I enter the shower block and pull a curtain around a shower head. Making sure i was alone before stripping off and pulling on my bikini. I never shower fully naked in here. You never know who's watching. I twist the nob and the slightly cold water rushes over my body. Welcoming the cooling feeling against my burning skin. I wash myself down and just stand there for a minute before i hear the door open and another pair or footsteps enter the room. 

"Who's in here?" I hear Daryl shout.   
"Just me, Redneck." I reply, a small smirk forming on my face. I hear the patter of feet coming towards me and the pull of the other shower curtain around the shower next to me, He turns it on and we're silent for a few moments.   
"Why did you go back for the kid?" He asks me through the curtain between us.   
"I dont know, maybe because i kinda hope someone would do that for me. I've spent my entire life saving people and being around that kind of nature it seems almost wrong to leave someone like that. Even in this world." I reply, twisting the shower control so it turns off. I grab my towel, do my business and put my clothes back on.   
"Hey could you do me a favour?" He asks me. I laugh lightly and smile.   
"You forgot your towel again, didn't you?" I laugh a little when he stays quiet. "I'll leave you mine, just bring it back when you're done." I put a hand over my eyes as i shove the towel through the gap in the curtains and he takes it out of my hand. 

I leave the shower block and head back towards my own to try and get a little sleep before i have to get up for night watch with Glenn.

**Author's Note:**

> ***NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED***  
> All characters apart from my own are owned by Robert Kirkman and all relevant companies. 
> 
> I'm just a massive massive fan of The Walking Dead and i love Daryl's character. I in no way say that this is all my idea because it isnt. I've taken some scenes from the TV show and other's i've tweaked and added completely new and made up scenarios. 
> 
> FULL credit to the original owners because you're all awesome!


End file.
